Final Thoughts
by Mutou Yasu
Summary: You're finally free Atemu. I will definitely not forget you.' Yugi POV ch. 2 UP- 'Completed'
1. Ch 1

Okay, this is just a little story I thought up after looking at some stuff. Lotsa you may already know some of this, but I just wanted to put it into Yugi's thoughts. Have fun.

**Final Thoughts**

I sighed, slightly satisfied with my work. Preparing a duel deck to counter the Game King's is no easy task. I usually go over my deck with him, but this time, I can't. This wasn't just another duel, this was _the_ duel, the duel of destiny.****

Destiny.. Ever since _he_ came into my life, destiny was all that mattered. My life suddenly became all figured out. It didn't really bother me. Not that much anyway. After finding his memory, his name, we both come to expect this. The last task for us both.

We'll be reaching the Valley of the Kings soon. A little too soon for my taste. This was inevitable, the duel between him and me. As the only one who could put together the Sennen Puzzle, this was my fate. 

"Are you finished preparing your deck, Aibou?" he asked suddenly appearing by my side, spiritually of course.

I nodded, placing it in the Millennium Puzzle box. I looked up at him and smiled. "Ya know, everyone is worried about you. Seeing how you haven't shown yourself in awhile."

"I couldn't come out while you were getting ready. Malik told me earlier about the Ceremonial Battle."

I nodded again. I continued to look at Atemu. No, my other. He wasn't 'Atemu' yet, not to me anyway. As long as he was sharing my body, even if he wasn't, he would still be my other. "I'm gonna duel you with all I got," I said to him. 

"As I with you." 

"Well, I'm gonna let you organize your deck." I said after a moment of silence. I smiled a bit playfully. "I think I may have a strategy to overcome your weaknesses." 

My smile faded when he didn't answer. He was in his little thought mode again. I knew not to disturb him. I turned away, sadness filling my soul. I was trying to be good about it, for his sake, but that wasn't what I really felt. Of course, this was the duel of destiny and everything, but this not only decided his fate, but mine as well. 

*   *   *

I looked around the underground temple, though my other half was in control, feeling the tension from him, me, and just about everyone else that was there. I noted the Millennium Eyes on the stone wall behind us. 

I felt Atemu...no, my other half, place all the Sennen Items on the stone tablet, causing those Millennium Eyes to shine brilliantly. The Wedjat Eye as Isis said. It's supposed to look through real spirits. The Wedjat Eye on the right is the eye of the god Ra, representing the sun or protection. The left Wedjat Eye is the eye of the god Horus, representing the moon or protection. Two opposites...just like me and my other half.

I suddenly felt myself separate from the other me, placing me on the opposite end of our dueling arena. I'm was still in spirit form, but then slowly, turned solid. I looked up, and stared into crimson eyes. The eyes of my opposite. I was a bit surprised, and guess that everyone else was as well. This was the first time that we were face to face, both of us in our own body. I looked at the Wedjat Eye, knowing that it was the one that separated us. 

I looked to my friends, seeing their hesitant faces. I knew they were confused at which one of us to cheer for. I smiled at them, in a way telling them that it was alright and they didn't have to choose. They smiled back, however, I did observed that Anzu was a bit tentative. I knew for a while that she liked my darker half in the way that I used to like her. I had a feeling that she kind of wanted me to lose.

"Yugi." I turned to my other. "I want to thank you, for all that you've done for me. I can't say I'll go easy on you, but I know you wouldn't have it any other way. Do you think you can beat me?"

"I'm sure I can," I replied. "I'm not gonna go easy on you either, Other Me, but I have to be stronger. I'll be stronger so that your soul can go." 

He nodded. Crimson met violet. Atemu...no...the other me. 

It's gonna be so hard for the both of us. If you win, Atemu...no... Other Me, then you will stay with me, here in this world, only showing how weak I am. If I win, then I will have to let you go, let your spirit free. Either way, I lose. 

"DUEL!" 

**The End**

I know I'm not the greatest story writer... Unlike my sister, Ookami no Kokoro, but please, cut me some slack... I'm more of an artist. ^__^;;; Please review... Or don't if you don't feel like it... If you don't really like this, then flame lightly... If ya do, then... I'm glad someone does... ^___^;; Ja ne! 


	2. Ch 2

Okay… I just felt like writing this after seeing the conclusion… For those who don't know what I'm talking about, you will…Someday… ^___^;;; Well, I hope you like it.  

**Ch. 2**

            "You may be Pharaoh, but you're still Yugi!" Jounouchi said. "Even if 1000 years went by, we would still be friends!"

            Atemu smiled, nodding. I looked at him, a smile upon my lips as well. 'You're finally free, Atemu. I will definitely not forget you.'

            He turned his back towards us, walking toward the light, toward the place where he belonged. "Thank you, Aibou… My friends. The light engulfed him, and he was gone.

***

            I sat staring into the dark night, recalling what had just happened a few days before. I won the Ceremonial Battle, and Atemu soul was able to let go and finally rest where he belonged. Before he left, I felt that my goal was accomplished as well. I had always admired him, for his strength. I sensed that he had given me some, though, he had said I was always strong, in a way that he wasn't. 

I placed a hand to my chest, trying to feel for the Millennium Item that usually hung around my neck. I kept forgetting that it was gone, lost forever because it had fulfilled its duties. All the Sennen Items vanished from the face of the earth, along with the Pharaoh's Millennium tablet, because they were no longer needed, now that the King was where he belonged. 

            Even though it has only been a few days, everyone started to notice a change in me. From what my grandpa said, I wasn't my usual self, like I was in a cocoon and now I had finally come out. I felt a change in me also. I had become calmer and surer of my self, just like the other me…

            No, that wasn't right. Before he left, he said that there was only one Yugi, one me… He was Atemu, and I was Yugi. But even though we weren't the same being, we shared the same soul. I still felt a connection with him even though he was gone. 

            Everyone else changed a bit as well. Jounouchi and I are still best friends, the way it was and the way it will always be. He's getting along with people a lot better. He's learning to think before he acts, so he's not getting into that many fights. Though, he still does leap before he looks, but what can you expect? I guess he wouldn't be Jounouchi if he didn't. 

            Honda is kind of acting the same way. He and Jounouchi still goof around, but that's normal. His interest in Duel Monsters is growing, so Jou and I are teaching him some things. He and Otogi are still going at it, especially now that Shizuka has moved and is attending Domino High School as a freshman.  

            Speaking of Otogi, he is doing better than before. Dungeon Dice Monsters is now selling worldwide so he couldn't be happier. Of course, he would rather hang out with us than do anything else. 

            Malik, Isis, and Rishid have all moved to Domino. Since Atemu went back already, there was really no point in staying in Egypt. Isis is putting up a permanent exhibit in Domino Museum, with Rishid helping her. Malik was enrolled in Domino High school, so we're seeing a lot of him. 

            Bakura has also taken a liking into ancient…things and started helping at the Domino Museum with his father. He's opened up a bit more to us, and is a bit more outgoing. He, Malik, and I have been hanging out more, since we're all going through the same thing. I guess it will take a while before we can get used to the fact that our Yamis are gone, but I think we'll live. Oh, and I can't really put my finger on it, but I think he's displaying some traits from Yami Bakura. He said that his Yami wasn't a bad guy, just misunderstood. Heh, as long as Bakura doesn't go stabbing things just for the sight of blood, I don't mind. 

            Seto and Mokuba have opened up a Kaiba Land in the USA, Canada and what's this? Egypt? And they are on their way to creating a theme park for all the orphan children of the world. They still keep in touch, which is nice, but they're still pretty busy.

            And there of course, there's Anzu. She's been acting differently as well, especially since Atemu is gone. I've noticed that she has a harder time talking to me nowadays. She's kind of acting the way I did when I liked her. She asked me out today, or should I say yesterday seeing how it's past midnight. I wasn't sure if it was because she had a change of heart and she liked me for who I am, or the fact that I am acting a bit more like Atemu. Anyway, I turned her down. It really didn't matter what the reason was, I just didn't have feelings for her anymore. 

            I reached for my puzzle again, forgetting that it wasn't there. I sighed. I'm okay with Atemu leaving and all, but it would be nice to have something to remember him by. Of course, I had my memories, but I wanted a little more. I guess that seems kind of selfish. 

            I decided I should get some sleep before school started. Getting out of my chair I made my way to my bed. I froze when I saw what was on it. 

            Reaching out, I picked up the golden box. I examined it closely as I remembered how a box like this helped me defeat Atemu in a duel. Removing the lid, I smiled softly as I saw what was in it. Picking up Atemu's deck, I shuffled though it, checking, recalling every card he had ever played. From the Black Magician to the Egyptian God Cards, everything was there. I heard a voice echo throughout my room saying, "You are the new King of Games…"

            I smiled again, as a tear slid down my cheek. "Yes, Atemu. You're legacy has ended, but my has just begun." I pulled out my deck and started to combine them together. We may have been two, but we were always one. 

**The End**

Whatcha think? Good, bad, whatever? Well, please tell me. Review please! Also, if you can, keep flames to a minimum. Thanks! ^___^;; 


End file.
